Sephirot Empowerment
The power to gain the aspects and powers of the Sephirot which compose the Kabbalistic Tree of Life. Also Called *Kabbalah Inducement Capabilities User gains access to the various emanations of the Sephirot of the Tree of Life in Kabbalah, allowing them to tap on the primal, undiluted forces of creation/divine. The tree, visually or conceptually, represents as a series of divine emanations God's creation itself ex nihilo, the nature of revealed divinity, the human soul, and the spiritual path of ascent by man. In this way, Kabbalists developed the symbol into a full model of reality, using the tree to depict a map of Creation. Sephirot (/sfɪˈroʊt/, /ˈsfɪroʊt/; Hebrew: סְפִירוֹת‎ Səphîrôṯ), meaning emanations, are the 10 attributes/emanations in Kabbalah, through which Ein Sof (The Infinite) reveals himself and continuously creates both the physical realm and the chain of higher metaphysical realms (Seder hishtalshelus). The Sephiroths of the Tree of Life *'Keter/Kether (Crown):' **Absolute Existence **Creation **Destiny Manipulation **Enlightenment **Unity *'Chokmah (Wisdom):' **Energy Generation **Spatial-Temporal Lock **Time Manipulation *'Binah (Understanding):' **Omni-Absorption **Omni-Senses *'Geburah (Strength):' **Fire Manipulation **Law Intuition **Lie Detection **Metal Manipulation **War Empowerment *'Chesed (Majesty):' **Air Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Empathic Healing ***Memory Restoration **Weather Manipulation *'Tiferet (Adornment):' **Enhanced Regeneration **Flawless Restoration **Resurrection **Solar Manipulation *'Hod (Splendor):' **Absolute Speed **Maximum Brain Capacity **Mercury Mimicry **Omnilingualism *'Netzach (Perpetuity):' **Emotion Manipulation **Evolution **Probability Manipulation **Sexual Inducement **Water Manipulation *'Yesod (Foundation):' **Astral Projection **Dream Manipulation **Dream Walking ***Mediumship **Spiritual Awareness *'Malkuth (Kingdom):' **Earth Manipulation ***Mountain Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Plant Manipulation 'Da'at (Knowledge)' Properly, Da'at is not a sephirah, but rather is all ten sephirot united as one. Nevertheless, Da'at is sometimes counted as a sephirah instead of Keter, from the perspective of finite creation using Da'at to represent the "reflection of" (the "inner dimension" of) the infinity of Keter. Thus Da'at appears in the configuration of the sephirot along the middle axis, directly beneath Keter. It corresponds to the Tzelem elohim (the "image of God embedded in humanity") and to the cerebellum (i.e. the "posterior brain"). Alternate countings of the sephirot produce 10 powers ("10 and not 9, 10 and not 11" - Sefer Yetzirah) by either including Keter or Da'at. *Almighty Link * Perfection *White Light Manipulation Techniques *Sephirot Mimicry Limitations *Accessing the higher level sephiroths may be exceedingly difficult for lower level users. *Higher level sephiroths could exhaust the user's stamina and vitality *User is essentially messing with the direct manifestations of reality, which brings the possibility of insanity and megalomania. *Users may prefer to use only one sephiroth or one at a time. *Must have a human soul to acquire this power. Known Users See Also: Kabbalah *Spirits (Date A Live) *Promethea (Wildstorm) *Rabbi Simeon bar Yochai (Judaism) *The Angels and Demons of the Kabbalah and the Reverse Kabbalah (O-parts Hunter/666 Satan) Gallery Promethea.jpg|Once, Promethea (Wildstorm) walked through the Kabbalah and even gained the ability to mimic the essence of binah. imagesCA1MSS2B.jpg|Promethea in Tiferet Moore-promethea_hod.jpg|Hod imagesCAE2NONL.jpg|Chesed imagesCAVQ6NAR.jpg|Binah Moore-promethea_Netzach.jpg|Netzach imagesCA3A7Z6N.jpg|Geburah imagesCA7WAD1J.jpg|Yesod Moore-promethea_Kether.jpg|Kether imagesCAY8ZBD1.jpg|Chokmah Tree-of-Life Queens-Colour.png|the tree of life Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Inducement Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Rare power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Affinity